Abbott's creak trail
by proud lover of yaoi
Summary: One shot I made while listening to the song Abbott's creak trail by Tempting Paris. It's not very good but I felt like posting it up anyway. Warning: very vague and Kakashi \ fem!Naruto


Naruto wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He couldn't believe that he let the Uchiha of all people get to him to the point that he practically gave himself away. How could he have let that self-centered blind idiot get him in such a dangerous position? He growled and kicked the training post so hard it cracked in two.

He just couldn't help it, not when that idiot had that I'm-better-than-you look on his face and threw every insult he knew at you. He wanted to prove him wrong but that's how it all went to hell.

When he left he left them wide eyed with open mouths but he didn't care. What he only cared about was the questions he would get if he stayed.

"I haven't seen you this angry in a long time," a familiar voice from behind said.

"And it's all thanks to that little brother of yours," He huffed, not startled by the other's sudden appearance one bit as he turned to the other last Uchiha, "I swear he will be the death of me."

"What did he do this time?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nearly blew my cover," Naruto muttered as he walked closer to him, "but that aside, what did you do to get inside this time."

"I didn't have to do anything this time, they weren't paying much attention," he said sitting himself under a large tree, Naruto plopping down beside him.

"Now, explain to me what my brother did to make you lose your cool," the black haired man asked the blond boy, placing a hand on top of the blond's hair and stroked it gently.

Naruto looked at the man beside him who was only five years older than him but seemed so much older. All because of their beloved village. The village brought them both pain, he knew it, but he also knew that no matter what Itachi will protect Konoha just like he would as well. It was their home.

Naruto got comfortable before going into a long story of what happened just two hours prior.

*****flash back*****

_ A month has passed since they first started the game and none of them had even gotten close to getting the bell. Sasuke always tried to use the openings his teammates provided and every time it almost worked but Kakashi was just too fast. Naruto took this in mind, however, and made sure to make as much openings as possible while making it look like he was trying. He didn't want to get the bell, it would make them suspicious, but he did want to help Sasuke get it._

_ Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't think he would do something like that, because he also took every opportunity he could get to make fun of Naruto._

_ "What was that dobe, if you think that will get you anywhere then you really are as brain dead as everyone says," Sasuke taunted, it wasn't one of his best ones but after being repeatedly told remarks like that they were getting on his nerves._

_ "It's not like your any better teme, if _you_ keep it up me or Sakura-chan will get it before you," he yelled back._

_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Naruto by his jacket and pulled him closer, "Oh really?" he growled._

_ "Yeah really," Naruto snarled before he was thrown to the floor._

_ "Why don't you go and get it then if your so good," he yelled, his voice growing louder and louder, "Oh that's right, you can't because you're pathetic. You want to be Hokage, you want people to respect you. Well you know what they never will. Who cares about a brain-dead loud mouth pathetic DEMON!" _

_ He said the magic word that made him snap. After being beaten and tortured for having a demon inside of him, he grew to hate the people who only saw him as that._

_ "You god damn bastard!" he yelled his eyes flashing red as he lunging at him with so much speed that Sasuke couldn't keep up. He grabbed him and threw him at a tree, a tall tell snap filling the air._

_ "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled running towards him before he could go at him again, but before he could do anything Naruto grabbed him._

_ They both crashed down onto the ground and Kakashi prepared himself to be hit, but nothing came. He sat up in a daze when he heard small jingling from beside him. He looked up to see Naruto holding the bell to his face._

_ "I got your damn bell," he growled before throwing it at Sasuke, hitting him right between the eyes, "but there's no way in hell I'm going to spend another minute with any of you."_

_ Then suddenly he was gone._

*****end of flash back*****

"Well that's just… wow," he said, a little surprised. Then he felt a little bad for his younger brother who had no clue who he just pissed off.

"Yeah well I was tired of taking his shit," he grumbled.

They both sat in silence while he fumed, until Itachi broke it by pulling the blond closer and whispering in his ear, "You're more than just a demon, you know."

One small sentence made him relax and enjoy the comfort the black haired man brought. Out of all the people who knew his secret he had to admit, Itachi was his favorite. He gave off the calmness he desperately needed and provided the small feeling of family that the blond desperately wanted. He will never understand how Sasuke could give up on him so easily, and be so blind to real ones who are at fault.

They sat like that, enjoying each others company, losing themselves in their thoughts that aren't too far from one another, before they both had to leave in their separate directions.


End file.
